


Hold Me Close

by chocobanana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suho sometimes looks pitiful when he sleeps. When Chen and I come back after cycling and see Suho<br/>hyung sleeping it makes my heart hurt. He makes me want to cover him up with a blanket."<br/>- Kim Jongin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a one-shot about my OTP. Maybe that's why it's all fluffy and more about romance.

     "Where's Joonmyun?" Kai looked at Chanyeol who just shrugged his shoulders, but pointed to the other's room across the hall.

     "I think he's in his room." He mumbled, staring at the TV as he was watching some show. Jongin just nodded and went to the leader's room. It was already late and he had just gotten home but he still wanted to ask the other something about the schedule tomorrow.

     He knocked on the door but nobody said anything, so he carefully opened it and peeked inside, only to see the older boy already asleep. Suho was curled up on his bed like a baby, still in his normal clothes and Jongin noticed that he wasn't even covered by a blanket or anything. He slowly made his way over to the other boy and grabbed the blanket that was stuffed together at the end of the bed and neatly covered the older boy to keep him warm.

     Joonmyun somehow looked really exhausted even though he was asleep, but cute at the same time. Kai sat down at the side of the bed for a moment, brushing a hand through the leader's hair as he watched him sleep. The other stirred a little, turning around without opening his eyes, mumbling something that Kai couldn't understand. Maybe he was dreaming.

    "Joonmyun..?" Jongin blinked confused when the other had suddenly grabbed his hand. He thought that the older boy had woken up but instead of saying something, Suho had just pulled his hand closer and leaned his cheek against it as if it was making him feel warm. Kai chuckled, shaking his head a bit before he slowly pulled back again, trying not to wake him up as he got up from the bed.

     "Sleep well, hyung." He whispered, closing the door behind him quietly.  
 

 

     It didn't take long until he had found him sleeping like that once again. This time he was sleeping on the couch and was still wearing his outfit from the day as always. Jongin shook his head, wondering if the other ever found the time to get changed into something more comfortable. He wondered if he should wake him up and sent him into his room but he didn't really want to disturb him.

     He went to Suho's bedroom and grabbed the blanket from his bed before he got back to the living room. Nobody was at home except for the two of them. It wasn't even the right time to sleep but they often worked at night and Joonmyun could probably sleep anywhere in any position. It made Kai chuckle a little as he covered the sleeping boy again. He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for him for being tired like this, or if he should just find it cute to watch him sleep like that.

     With a small smile on his face, he leaned closer to the older one, caressing his cheek gently for a moment when Joonmyun suddenly grabbed his hand again. Jongin couldn't even react. He tried to pull his hand back again but the other's grip was quite firm this time.

     "Hyung?" He whispered, wondering if the other was actually asleep or if he was just messing around with him. He pulled again but the other wouldn't let go. Kai let out a small groan and pulled a bit harder which made Suho roll over a bit, off the couch. The younger boy gasped and tried to catch him but the older one had already landed on the floor with a loud thud.

     Joonmyun groaned and looked up suddenly, blinking a few times before he could recognize Jongin close to him. He looked around and tilted his head a bit.

     "Why did you wake me up?" He sounded a bit grumpy, staring at the younger one.

     "What? I didn't. I mean, you...you grabbed my hand suddenly and I just tried to pull back but you wouldn't let go." Jongin answered, shaking his head a little.

     "I did..?" Joonmyun looked at him surprised before he stared at the ground, blushing lightly. He rubbed the back of his neck and slowly got up from the floor. He grabbed his blanket and shortly turned to Kai again, telling him that he was sorry before he left to his bedroom.

     Jongin just stared at him confused, wondering what had just happened. For a moment he had thought, that Suho had blushed but that would have been weird. Why would he blush? Was he that embarrassed that he had feel down from the couch? Or that he had grabbed something so hard that it made him fall down from the couch? He shook his head a little but didn't think about it further. The other must have been really tired. That was it.

  
 

     The next time he found the leader asleep was when he wanted to ask Sehun to play some video games before he went to bed. The youngest was sleep though and the lights were already turned off in their room but Kai could see the oldest curled up on the bed faintly. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, but maybe he had been trying to get changed just before he fell asleep again.

     With a small sigh, he sneaked into the room and pulled up the blanket. He didn't want the other to be cold; and possibly get sick. When he was about to move away, he bumped against the bed because of the darkness, which made Joonmyun wake up immediately.

     "H-hello?" The leader tried to see through the darkness but he couldn't figure out who it was.

     "It's me...Jongin." The younger boy moved a bit closer for the other to see him a bit better. He smiled a little but immediately apologized for waking him up.

     "What are you doing here?"

     "I just...I was looking for Sehun but he's asleep. And you seemed cold, so I covered you up with a blanket." Jongin mumbled a little, feeling a bit embarrassed himself now. He couldn't even tell why he always cared so much for the other. It just always broke his heart a bit when the other fell asleep like that just because of their long schedules.

     "Thank you.." Joonmyun answered, biting his lips lightly. He was glad that the younger boy couldn't see the blush on his face. The younger one just nodded his head and brushed Suho's hair once before he stood up straight again.

     "I better be going..." He said but Joonmyun suddenly held his wrist again, making Kai feel more than surprised, as he certainly wasn't asleep this time. Suho hesitated a little when the younger boy just stared at him before he whispered, not wanting to wake Sehun up.

     "Can you stay? I...it would be nice to have someone close. And it would be warmer." Joonmyun looked down, hoping the other wouldn't think weird of him but Jongin just chuckled. He told him it would also be warmer if he was wearing a shirt but Suho looked away immediately and let Jongin's hand go. The younger blinked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty because the leader looked rather hurt. Maybe he just felt lonely? It wouldn't be a surprise since they rarely had time for other things besides from their schedules.

     Without another word, Kai suddenly pushed the blanket away a bit to crawl into bed next to the other one. He gave him a soft smile while Suho told him that he didn't have to sleep there. The younger boy just shook his head and told him to be quiet and get some sleep instead. Joonmyun nodded his head before he turned to lie on his side.

     Jongin stared at his back for a moment until he decided to move a bit closer. He wrapped his arms around the other and leaned against his back, while he felt Suho's hand over his own. The younger boy just smiled and closed his eyes, hearing a small "thank you" before they both fell asleep quickly.

  
 

     The next morning, Sehun had made some weird comments about them sleeping in a bed together, but Kai didn't care. Suho had been right. It was actually nice to have some close like that, even though it did feel a bit weird to be that close with a guy, especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt. But all in all, he didn't really mind. He had been sleeping really well, so why would you bother about technicalities?

     He did, however, notice Suho staring at him a lot the next days, only to turn away quickly whenever Jongin looked back at him. It made him feel a bit confused but maybe Joonmyun felt a bit more awkward about the whole situation after all. He had been the reason why they had slept in one bed and maybe regretted asking for something like that from him. He once asked the leader if he was alright, but Suho just nodded his head and told him that everything was fine.

     They were on their way to their hotel for the night since EXO was currently staying in Thailand. Jongin's eyes were already half closed when they went up to the 12th floor. The manager handed out some keys to them, sending all of them to their room before leaving the boys alone. Suho told Kai to follow him and the younger boy just nodded his head, following the other until they got into a room. Maybe it was fate they were sharing a room together. It made Jongin smile somehow, knowing he'd be sleeping well again tonight, unless the leader really did feel a bit uncomfortable and wanted to stay away from him.

     "I really gotta sleep. Can't keep my eyes open..." Kai groaned a bit, trying to find something to sleep quickly but threw his bag away after a few moments.

     "Screw it..." He said, taking off his shirt and pants to put them over a chair and let himself fall down on the bed in his boxers. Joonmyun chuckled a little and grabbed a shirt from his back, changing quickly as he also crawled onto the bed.

     "Just sleep then." Suho smiled and tried to pull away the blanket to cover Jongin up. At least he could return the favor now, after all the times Jongin had covered him in a blanket when he didn't have time to think about it. The younger boy mumbled a little bit as he moved closer to Suho and wrapped his arms around him suddenly. The leader looked at him surprised, letting out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around the other away.

     "Sleep well, Jongin." He kissed the top of his hair, caressing Kai's back gently who had probably already fallen asleep by now. Suho closed his eyes as well, suddenly feeling a lot more at ease with the other boy in his arms.

  
 

     Suho woke up in the middle of the night though, groaning a bit as he just woke up from a nice dream. He looked down, seeing Jongin's head cuddled against his stomach. If it hadn't been for a rather uncomfortable feeling a little bit further south, he probably would have just grinned and watched the younger boy sleep. But a little problem made things rather complicated. Kai's elbow, which was directly place on his groin, didn't make it even better.

     He tried to think of something else, hoping it would just go away but somehow the younger boy managed to move and rub against him every once in a while to keep him up. Literally. He thought about moving away, wondering if he should just quickly jerk off in the bedroom. It would probably be the easiest way.

     His plan didn't really work though because the younger boy suddenly woke up, as soon as he tried to get away. Jongin blinked a few times and then widened his eyes when he stared at Joonmyun's boxers. He swallowed and leaned away from him before he slowly looked up at the older boy.

     "Sorry, I...I'm going to the bathroom." Suho chuckled awkward but this time it was Kai who grabbed his hand, making the older one turn to him away.

     "Maybe...it's better if you have someone close?" The younger boy sounded totally innocent but Joonmyun just stared at him, wondering if Jongin was actually thinking what he was thinking. The leader moved a bit to lie down again and looked at the other, narrowing his eyes a little.

     "Are you sure...I shouldn't just leave for a moment?" Joonmyun asked, trying to breathe slowly when Jongin leaned against his side again. The younger boy nodded his head slowly. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but he wasn't to be closer to the older boy, as close as possible. His hand slowly caressed his chest before he slowly moved lower and slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around the hard length.

     Joonmyun gasped a little and stared at the other boy, telling him again that he didn't have to do this but Kai shushed him, telling him to be quiet once again as well. He moved his hand slowly, watching the older boy as he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. It sent shivers down his spine as he heard his leader letting out these sound and it somehow excited him.

     He kept on staring at the older boy, moving his hand a bit faster as he tightened the grip a little. Suho groaned, biting his lips lightly as he looked for something to hold onto. He found Jongin's hair and lightly gripped it while his hips bucked into the other's hand. Another moan escaped his lips when the younger one rubbed his thumb over the tip, making Joonmyun lick his lips. Jongin could feel the older one breathing harder, he was almost panting.

     For a moment, he thought about crawling between the other's legs and wrap his lips around his cock, but he was held back. His mind was telling him that he was already going too far by touching the leader like this. He couldn't help it though, when he had seen what state Joonmyun was in, he wanted to help him out. He wanted to take care of him and he also wanted to see him like this; with his eyes closed and his mouth opened lightly. It wasn't like he had thought about him in this kind of way before, but curiosity suddenly took over him and now he was wondering why he hadn't touched him before to see this expression on his face.

     "Jongin.." Suho whispered his name in soft moan, which made Kai widen his eyes suddenly. It felt weird but he somehow wanted to hear him again; hearing him moan his name.

     "Hyung...say it again." He bit his lips a bit as he looked at the leader who slightly opened his eyes to look at him. Joonmyun swallowed and quickly shut his eyes again, knowing he wouldn't last much longer anymore. He softly whispered Jongin's name again, making the younger breathe a bit faster as he moved his hand faster and faster until Suho finally came over his hand and stomach. Kai slowed down, staring down at the other one before he let him go and lightly ran a finger over his stomach, bringing it to his lips as he tasted a bit of his cum. Joonmyun gasped and stared the boy who was scrunching his nose.

     "Jongin...what are you doing?" He shook his head while Kai looked up at him, almost looking completely innocent as if he was a kid who had just done something wrong and didn't even know about it. He blushed a bit, looking away as Suho was still staring at him.

     "I don't know. I just felt...curious." Jongin bit his lips before he slowly looked up at the older boy again. Joonmyun was slowly calming down again but he still felt shocked. Not just about the other suddenly tasting his cum, but the whole situation suddenly seemed unbelievable. Did Jongin really just jerk him off? He shook his head again and got up suddenly, telling the other he was going to wash up.

     When he came back into the room, he saw the younger one sitting on the bed and looking as if he was waiting for him. He sighed and sat down next to him, looking down.

     "You shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry that I didn't stop you." Joonmyun mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck but Jongin narrowed his eyes as he looked at him.

     "I was the one who asked you to stay, hyung. Didn't it...feel good?" He asked a bit shyly, running his hand over Suho's thigh gently. The older boy looked up at him, biting his lips at the soft touch. He almost leaned in, wanting to kiss Jongin on the lips, but he held himself back as he looked away again.

     "It felt...great." He answered quietly. Kai leaned a bit closer, trying to make him look up again but the older one just leaned away and told him to get some sleep before he moved to lie down on his side. Jongin was still sitting on the bed, but caressed Joonmyun's side gently even though he was facing the other side.

     "Hyung, can I ask you something?" He tilted his head and Suho just shrugged his shoulders.

     "Are you...do you like...guys?" Jongin bit his lips as he waited for answer and he could feel the older one frown a bit at his question. Kai was about to let it go when the other was quiet but then he could see him nod his head a bit before a small "yes" followed.

     "Please don't tell anyone." Suho add quickly and the younger boy nodded his head, leaning down behind him. He wrapped his arms around him, cuddling against the leader from behind before he whispered into his ear.

     "Do you like me?" He stared at the back of Joonmyun's head before the older one slowly turned around to him again. Suho looked as if he was feeling guilty and Jongin almost knew the answer before the other one told him.

     "Please, don't push me away now. I know I shouldn't...just. I just wanna stay your friend, okay?" The leader grabbed his hand, almost the same way he did when he was sleeping and Jongin just smiled at him, making the other look even more confused.

     "Why would I push you away? It's nice to know that someone likes me that much." He chuckled a little before he brought up his other hand to caress Joonmyun's cheek gently.

     "But...I'm a guy." It was the only thing he said before Jongin leaned closer to him again.

     "And I'm a guy, who just jerked off his friend and suddenly...became very aroused by his moans. I have no right to push you away when I'd rather hear you moan my name again."

     Suho stared at other, not really believing what he was saying before his eyes slowly trailed down to Kai's boxers. He bit his lips when he saw the bulge, looking up at him again.

     "Jongin...you, you like guys as well?" He blinked, suddenly feeling his heart beat a bit fast but he was disappointed immediately when the other shook his head.

     "No, well...I don't know. I haven't thought about a guy like this but...I feel like I wanna touch you and...can I kiss you?" He had that innocent look on his face again and Joonmyun almost wanted to jump right at that moment but he just nodded his head as an answer and closed his eyes when the younger boy leaned closer.

     As soon as their lips touched, Suho wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Jongin chuckled lightly, but didn't try to pull back. His hand gently brushed the leader's hair and down to his neck, caressing his skin gently. He tilted his head a bit, trying to kiss the older one more deeply, sucking on his tongue lightly before he kissed him again. Joonmyun hummed softly against his lips, slowly leaning over the younger boy.

     "Do you...want me to help you out as well?" Suho whispered, brushing his lips against Jongin's as he looked him into the eyes. The younger one just nodded before Joonmyun kissed his neck while his hand travelled down between his legs. He started stroking him slowly as his lips moved down over his collar bone to his chest. He could feels Jongin's heart beating fast, making him smile before he rubbed his tongue over his nipple. Suho sucked on his skin, feeling himself getting more excited as he heard the younger boy moan under his touch.

     He placed more kisses on the soft skin as he moved lower. Jongin suddenly looked up, biting his lips as he felt Joonmyun tugging at his boxers. It made the leader hesitate a little, wondering if he was going too far but the other just lifted his hips a bit, helping him to take off the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

     The younger boy blushed and looked away when Suho leaned down between his legs. He didn't want him to stop but it felt weird to be exposed like this to one of his friends. He closed his eyes, soon forgetting what he was thinking about when the other started kissing the inside of his thigh, licking a trail over his skin until he reach his groin, only to continue on his length until he reached the tip.

     Jongin swallowed, squirming a bit when the older one kisses the tip and started using his tongue on him. He moaned softly and it didn't take long until he felt some warm and wet wrap around his length, almost taking him in completely.

     "Ahh." He arched his back of the bed lightly, gripping the sheets when Joonmyun started bobbing his head. He moved his hips lightly, but the older one kept him down immediately, making him groan. Jongin bit his lips, sighing when the other suddenly let go of him, only to tilt his head back in pleasure as he licked his balls. He spread his legs a bit more without realizing his, feeling the other sucking in one of his balls as he used his hand to stroke him more.

     Suho looked up at the other, watching him writhe under his touch. He felt himself getting hard again, just by listening to his moans and the way he was able to touch the other. A while ago he hadn't thought he'd ever be able to get this close to the younger and now he was lying between his legs, kissing him and licking his soft skin. It was better than he’d imagined it. The other gripped his hair suddenly; pulling it lightly and making him crawl over him again, kissing his cheek gently.

     "Are you okay?" He looked a bit worried when he stared at Jongin, thinking he'd maybe changed his mind but the other just shook his head again and pulled him closer by his neck to kiss his lips. Kai slowly wrapped his arms around the leader, kissing him gently until he realized he wasn't the only one excited, feeling the older one rub against him slowly.

     "Hyung...again?" He breathed out, looking up at the older one who felt a bit embarrassed.

     "I can't help it. It just feels amazing...to have you in my arms like this." Suho smiled gently, kissing the younger boy's neck again before he lightly nibbled on his jaw.

     "Do you...want to go further?" Jongin asked, making Joonmyun widen his eyes once again this night. He shook his head quickly, brushing the other's hair.

     "No, we don't have to go that far. I mean, I don't want to force you into anything."

     "Hyung, you do realize that I'm the one asking?" He chuckled, pecking Suho's lips quickly before he smiled again. He tugged on his shirt and pulled it off, slowly running his fingers over his pale skin. He traced his nipples slowly, making the older one shiver above him.

     "You have beautiful skin." Jongin mumbled, looking up again while the other just answered with a small thank you.

     "So...you don't wanna...you know?" He bit his lips lightly, caressing his leader's cheek again as he tilted his head in question. He could see how the other was thinking about something to say. Joonmyun just always thought he'd have to protect him but this was not the right time.

     "I...would love to." Suho answered suddenly, kissing his shoulder as he nuzzled his head into Jongin's neck. Of course he would want to. He'd dreamed about this a lot of times but he never thought that Kai would actually say yes to something like that. Joonmyun smiled suddenly and kissed his lips hard before ran a finger over his lips slowly, making the younger one look up at him a bit surprised.

     "Do you...want to be on your back? Or on your fours?" He asked, kissing his cheek again when Kai just blinked and turned his head away.

     "Hyung, I've never..."

     "You've never done it with a guy, I know." Suho interrupted him, turning his head back to peck his lips softly but Jongin shook his head, biting his lips.

     "No, I mean...I've never had sex before." He admitted shyly, looking down again.

     "Oh. If you want, I can bottom. I don't mind and...you wouldn't have to worry about the pain." Joonmyun kissed the other's forehead, but once again Jongin shook his head. The younger boy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer against.

     "No, you've...you know what to do. I trust you. Just be gentle...okay?"

     "Of course, Jongin." The leader leaned closer to kiss him again, gently moving his hips against the other before letting out a soft moan. His hand wrapped around Kai's length again, stroking him slowly as he kissed his way down his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into the younger one's belly button which made him chuckle a bit. Suho returned the smile before he moved lower, kissing his cock a few times while his hand brushed over his ass, squeezing it gently.

     He spread Jongin's legs more, bending his knees before he leaned down, kissing his perineum and sucking on it gently. Kai held his legs up, moaning softly when he felt the other's tongue gliding over his skin. He'd never been touched like this before and he was slowly getting more nervous. Biting his lips, he watched the older one move a bit lower. He widened his eyes a bit, blushing when Suho spread his cheeks more.

     "H-hyung..." He wanted to complain, but he immediately shut his mouth when he felt Joonmyun's wet tongue licking his hole slowly. He swallowed, tilting his head back when the other pressed more against him, sucking lightly before he pushed the tip of his tongue inside him. It was weird to him and he didn't really wanna think about what Suho was doing, so he decided to just focus on the pleasure as he let out another moan.

     When the older boy pulled back suddenly, Jongin groaned a bit, looking up to see the leader move away from the bed. He let his legs down as he watched him, wondering what he was looking for in his bag at a moment like this. Joonmyun came back quickly though, spreading the younger boys legs again as he settled between them.

     "You have to try and relax now." He looked at Jongin, leaning over to kiss him before he opened a little bottle, pouring some lube over his fingers. He rubbed it between his cheeks, tracing his hole as he looked into the other's eyes. Kai nodded his head, giving him a silent approval before he slowly pushed a finger inside him. The younger one shut his eyes but kept quiet, making Suho slowly move his fingers.

     "Is it alright..?" He asked, kissing Jongin right under his ear. The other just nodded, trying to breathe slowly. It didn't hurt yet, it just felt a bit weird. A small whimper followed soon when the older boy pushed another finger inside him. He clenched around them, pulling Joonmyun a bit closer to kiss his lips, wanting to distract himself. Suho didn't complain, playing with his tongue as he kissed him deeply and slowly started to move his fingers at the same time.

    "Hyung...I wanna...feel you." He breathed out even though he was still feeling rather uncomfortable with just two fingers. He just didn't wanna wait much longer. Suho sighed and kept on moving, ignoring the younger boy for a moment as he tried scissoring them inside him. Jongin winced lightly before the leader leaned back and stroke him gently at the same time.

     Slowly, pulling his fingers out, he pulled down his boxers, coating his length with more lube before he hovered over the other. Kai immediately wrapped his arms around the older boy, wanting to keep him close as Joonmyun started pushing into him slowly. Suho could see and feel the younger one tense up, making him lean down to lick his nipples, teasing them a little as he flicked his tongue over them for a while. He slowly looked up when he was completely inside the other, brushing Jongin's hair back.

     "Should I pull back...?" He asked, seeing the pain in Kai's eyes, but the younger one quickly shook his head, digging his nails into his back.

     "No, don't stop." Jongin shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears coming up but he tried to calm down, breathing slowly as he held onto the older boy tightly. He pulled Suho even closer, burying his face in the other's neck as he whispered.

     "Try...to move.." He kept his tight grip on him, gasping when Joonmyun started to move his hips slowly. He groaned, throwing his head back as he tried to relax.

     "Fuck." Jongin threw his arm over his head as if he was trying to hide, but Suho immediately pulled it back, holding his hand as he intertwined their fingers. The older one started kissing him everywhere; his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Kissing anything he could reach as he started thrusting faster inside him.

     The younger one was slowly starting to relax a bit more until he arched his back, letting out a loud moan when the other hit his prostate. He looked up at Suho, who just smirked a little and kept on thrusting hard in the same way, making Jongin pant harder. Kai even tried to push his hips more against him, wanting to feel him more as he could feel himself getting closer.

     Joonmyun wrapped his fingers around the younger boy's length again, stroking him quickly as he kept on moaning. It didn't take long until Jongin twitched and bucked his hips, almost thrusting into his hand as he released himself. Suho could feel him tighten around him, making it harder to keep up the same pace.

     "Fuck...Jongin." He groaned, leaning close to the younger one's ear, letting him hear his moans more closely until he came inside him. He leaned against Jongin's shoulder, panting softly before he placed soft kisses on his skin. Slowly pulling out of him, Suho grabbed some tissues, cleaning himself up and rubbing the other's stomach afterwards. He went to lie down on the bed again, pulling Jongin slowly into his arms.

     "Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his back soothingly. The younger boy nodded his head, smiling a little as he looked up at the leader.

     "It was...amazing. It felt so different...from when I just jerk off." Jongin chuckled a little, wrapping his arms closely around the older boy. Suho nodded his head, kissing the top of his head before he brushed his hair again.

     "You know, those times I grabbed your hand. I was dreaming about you. How you were lying in my arms and I could hold you close to me. It seems like I was unconsciously reaching out for you as well then." He leaned his head against Jongin's, breathing calmly.

     "I really had no idea that you like me...like this. I really thought it was just a coincidence, but after I slept in your bed, you acted differently and it confused me." The younger boy looked up at the other, tilting his head a bit.

     "I guess it was fate that I got a room with you today, hyung." He chuckled but Joonmyun coughed suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck.

     "Actually, I asked the manager to put us together in a room." He admitted, biting his lips.

     "You did?" Jongin blinked, shaking his head a little before punching the other's chest playfully. He chuckled, closing his eyes again.

     "I'm glad you did. I like...being like this with you, hyung."

     "You know you can come to me any time you want. I would love to hold you in my arms like this more often, but I think you know that." Joonmyun kept on playing with the other's hair closing his eyes as Jongin nodded a little.

     "I think we should sleep. It's not long anymore until we have to get. But I promise this won't be the last time I'll come to you." The younger one caressed Suho's chest a little, nuzzling more against his side as the older one just nodded again.

     "Goodnight, Jongin." He turned his head, pecking the younger boy's lips again before he tightened his embrace around the other more, as if he was afraid to lose him while he was asleep. 


End file.
